Unexpected
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: John gets some very unexpected news from Teyla. expect a lot of sheyla and some heartbreaking scenes. Need some help on this one i got writers block?
1. Unexpected

"Your what!" John exclaimed as he looked at Teyla strait in the eyes they were on a secluded part of the city on a balcony.

"I'm pregnant, John." She said again and now ferried his response. He took two steps back and turned around and leaned over the railing. Not a lot of people knew they were dating only Ronon, Rodney and, Sam knew.

"How long?" John asked.

"How long what?" She said confused.

"How long have you been pregnant how long have you known?" He asked her now facing her in the eye's.

"I have been pregnant two weeks just found out yesterday." She informed him. John didn't say anything he just turned around and ran his hand through his hair he looked out at the ocean and then down at his feet. 'He wasn't sure if he was ready foe this or even if he wanted to be. Hell he has only been dating Teyla two months now. Although they have known each other for three years.'

"John say something." Teyla said a little scared.

"What Teyla? What do you want me to say!" He said a little harshly it even surprised himself at how harshly he had said it to her. He looked in her eye's they started to fill up with tears. He suddenly felt guilty. "Look, Teyla I just don't think I'm ready for this, or if I will ever be. I mean I didn't expect this to happen there are a lot of things that I don't expect to happen but this, this is going to change a lot of things and I don't know if I can take that right now." John finished Teyla now fully in tears 'God he was screwing this up but he can't handle this right now.' Teyla whipped away the tears and turned her head not wanting to look at him in fear she would start crying again.

"I under stand John. I will leave now." She said and before he could say anything to the contrary she was gone.


	2. Complications

It had been a couple of weeks since Teyla had told John of her pregnancy. She now spent most of her time avoiding him at all costs so she thought they still ran across each other once in a while but she was no longer on active duty so they barely ever saw each other. The change in there relationship was apparent to Ronon and Rodney. They had tried to get some sort of reason out of them of what was happening but got no answer. Teyla was still hurting a hell of a lot almost ever time someone asked her what it felt like, if she was excited, who was the father for nobody but John, Ronon, Rodney and, Sam knew the truth and so she would be on the verge of tears and tell them that it was an athosian and then she would quickly get away from them.

******************************************************************************************

John was heading back to his quarters from a mission briefing with Major Loren's team he was passing Teyla's quarters when he heard a gut wrenching cry inside. His stomach cringed and he waved his hand over the door the chime rang but no answer.

******************************************************************************************

_Two hours earlier._

_Teyla came back to her room once again in tears and she plopped down on her bed her face in her hands she cried for what felt like hours and then she sat up and started to stand but doubled over in pain. She cried out and fell to the ground on her back and then rolled to her side in the fetal position. _

_******************************************************************************************_

_John opened the door and as soon as he saw Teyla he went to her side. _

"_Teyla honey what's wrong?" He asked horrified._

"_I do not know my stomach…The baby." She said in a cry. John moved one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulder and lifted her up. _

"_Doctor Keller!" John said urgently into his com._

'_I'm listening go ahead." She informed him._

"_I'm coming your way with Teyla something is wrong she…we…Think it has something to do with the baby?" John said already half way there. Teyla was resting her head on John's shoulder the pain subsided for the moment and she feel asleep. _

"_Alright we'll be ready." Keller said. John made it to a transporter and pressed the closest one to the infirmary. _


End file.
